Urban Warfare
Urban Warfare is the fifth chapter of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Synopsis Urban Warfare '''''is the fifth chapter in the Playstation 3 series, '''Uncharted 2. The level starts out with Nathan Drake driving a stick-shift jeep. At the same time, he is on a cellular phone call with Chloe Frasier. They are making plans on where Drake should rendevous with Chloe, so they may begin looking for the possible secret entrance to the lost city of ''Shambala. Almost immediately, a large, military surplus truck rams the rear-end of Drake's jeep, causing it to spin out-of-control. The player now begins to control Nathan Drake. The player must control Drake down a side-alley, as he is being pursuited by the Military Truck. The level's starting weapon is an AK-47. Walkthrough As the chapter begins you're being chased by an armored truck. To avoid being run over and killed you've got to run and gun, firing at it while it barrels down the tight corridor. After escaping from the runaway car head down the war-torn street and sneak up behind Lazarevic's men patrolling the area. You should be able to catch them unaware and avoid combat. Climb up the street signs to reach the adjacent building and get inside. Make your way through the buildings to reach a rooftop where an attack helicopter passes by ominously. Continue forward and take out the guard keeping watch over the streets below. Get back down to the streets and make way towards the alleyway where a guard stands with his back to the doorway. Silently take him out and prepare for an all-out enemy assault. Stealthily kill the next enemy in the room and move forward. Once behind the wooden crates toss a grenade at the pair of guards that stand in the middle of the street. Look to the right and take care of the guard that appears. Turn your attention to the left and eliminate the oncoming guards there. Take special care to take down any guards that approach with riot shields as they pack a hefty punch if they get too close. Focus your fire on their shield until they fall to their knees then get in close and melee the stunned enemy to finish them off for good. Head further down the street while using the riot shield as protection. Clear out the enemies until a truck with a machine gun wielding foe appears. Just as you think you're about to be mowed down by the menacing machine gun, Chloe comes to the rescue with a well-placed RPG shot. After meeting with Chloe, climb the signpost near where the machine gun truck was to reach the upper level of the city's streets. Maneuver across the rooftops, swinging and leaping to and fro, to reach another signpost. Descend this one to reach street level once again. Back at street level Lazarevic's men wait with gun barrels pointed right at you. Clear them out, grabbing the riot shield for added protection. Once they've all been taken out open the door for Chloe and boost her up to the fire escape ladder which she drops down. Climb up to reach the next building. Break through the wooden planks inside the building by shooting them and continue forward to end the chapter. Treasures There is only one treasure in this chapter. This treasure is unrecorded and is known as the "Strange Relic"; thumb|300px|righttreasure no.101. It is found in the sewer after the overturned bus incident, after you've been chased down by the truck. Trivia *There are 2 references to Uncharted:Drakes Fortune in this Chapter, one being the sign saying Club Raja and another sign saying Hotel El Dorado. *There are several movie posters scattered around the level for fake movies starring various Naughty Dog employees. Category:Uncharted 2 Walkthrough Category:Uncharted 2